There are various known tools and instruments for removing biological tissue samples from the body. For example, biopsy needles and punches are used when a small tissue specimen is required for examination, for example, to identify certain medical conditions. Another example of the biological tissue which is often desired to be removed or harvested is a hair follicle. Hair transplantation procedures are well-known, and typically involve harvesting donor hair grafts from the “donor areas,” for example, side and back fringe areas of the patient's scalp, and implanting them in a bald area (“recipient area”).
In one well-known process, a linear portion of the scalp is removed from a donor area by dissection, using a scalpel to cut down into the fatty subcutaneous tissue. The strip is then dissected (under a microscope) into the component follicular units, which are then implanted into a recipient area in respective puncture incisions made by a needle or razor blade. Forceps are typically used to grasp and place the follicular unit grafts into the needle puncture locations, although other instruments and methods are known for doing so.
In “Androgenetic Alopecia” (Springer 1996), M. Inaba & Y. Inaba disclose and describe a method for harvesting singular follicular units utilizing a hollow needle punch having a cutting edge and an interior lumen with a diameter of 1 mm, which is about equal to the diameter of critical anatomical parts of a follicular unit. The needle punch is axially aligned with an axis of a follicular unit to be extracted and then advanced into the scalp to cut the scalp about the circumference of the selected follicular unit. Thereafter, the follicular units are removed, e.g., using forceps, for subsequent implantation into a recipient site with a specially devised insertion needle.